


Spilling

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Baby boy Takuya, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Joonjae gets stressed, Joonjae's pretty rough, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slut Shaming, Takuya just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: You can't keep the lid on a bubbling pot forever.Joonjae boils over and spills





	Spilling

Joonjae didn't know how much more he could take.

Takuya had become so loving and close recently that he didn't know what to do. Joonjae didn't mind that. Who wouldn't want skinship from the guy they had a crush on?

It was just that Takuya went way too far, way too quickly. Simple arms around shoulders and leaning on each other wasn't enough for him. It was hand holding, little massages when he was stressed, cuddling Joonjae when they were watching TV, anything he could. He'd even kissed his forehead once, and once they had both become blushing, stammering messes, Takuya muttered something about "Japanese custom" and walked out. Joonjae had only seen him again once that day, to eat together like they had both become accustomed to.

It reached a peak when they were both watching some drama on TV. Takuya leant against Joonjae, head on his shoulder. Joonjae stiffened a little, but soon got used to it. They watched the show quietly, occasionally exchanging words whenever something funny happened. Joonjae shifted a little, leaning back into the sofa, and Takuya slipped forwards, coming to rest with his head in Joonjae's lap. Takuya shuffled a little to get comfortable and Joonjae felt Takuya's head press directly against his cock.

_Fuck_

He had never noticed just how much Takuya seemed to move. It seemed like every two seconds he would shift and press or rub against Joonjae's cock.

Joonjae wouldn't say he was very innocent. He had a mind that could conjure up the dirtiest of images at the most innocent of gestures, and now was one of those times.

* * *

_Takuya turned over and looked up at Joonjae, before looking down and kissing Joonjae's clothed member. Joonjae groaned and let his head fall back as Takuya began nuzzling his face against his cock, a small whine escaping his throat._

_"Joonjae, you're so big!" Takuya marvelled, pupils dilating as he slowly pulled down the taut zipper and began rubbing his cock through his underwear, a small bead of precum staining the fabric. "I don't know if it'll all fit!" he remarked and pulled down Joonjae's boxers, letting his cock free and stand straight..._

* * *

 

Takuya giggled and looked up at Joonjae. "Joonjae, do you like the actress in this? I didn't think she was your type." Takuya shrugged.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Joonjae asked, looking back down at Takuya, slightly puzzled.

"I can feel your hard-on against the back of my head. Were you thinking about her?" Takuya giggled again.

Joonjae groaned and rolled his eyes, before grabbing Takuya's shoulders and pulling him off his lap and then pressing him down into the couch. "God, you don't know just how fucking much you've been teasing me, do you? Your little remarks, little actions. You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?"

Takuya didn't reply, he only looked up at Joonjae and whimpered a little.

"Come on, speak. Don't give me the innocent act, you know what you've been doing, you little slut." Joonjae narrowed his eyes, glaring down at Takuya.

Takuya looked away, shaking his head a little.

"If you're not going to speak, I'll put your mouth to its proper use then," Joonjae remarked, kneeling with his legs either side of Takuya and unzipping his jeans before quickly pulling his cock out of his underwear. Takuya's eyes widened a little and his lips parted almost involuntarily.

"Good boy. Open up." Joonjae said. Takuya flushed scarlet, but opened his mouth, his tongue poking out over his plush lower lip. Almost instantly, his mouth was full of cock, and Joonjae began sawing his length in and out of Takuya's mouth. He learnt quickly that Takuya was very adept with his tongue, and that he liked making things wet and messy. Which was good, because it made Joonjae's job a whole lot easier. He also learnt that Takuya didn't have a gag reflex, or at least not a very strong one, and he was soon not only fucking his mouth but his throat as well, groaning and bucking his hips like an animal in heat.

Takuya was wholly not expecting this, but he didn't mind. Nights upon nights he had thought about Joonjae taking him suddenly, bending him over the kitchen counter, pinning him against the wall, pushing him into the couch, anytime, any place. Now his nights alone biting into his hand to muffle his moans were long gone, and he was being fucked on the couch by the man he'd been fantasizing about for months. He began moaning quietly around Joonjae's cock, and the delicious groans and pants he could hear above him only spurred him on more, starting to bob his head and swirl his tongue over as much of Joonjae's cock as he could reach. Joonjae was bigger than he expected, and his mouth was starting to ache from the amount of time it had stayed open and stretched like this. He tightened his lips around Joonjae's cock and relaxed his throat more, whining slightly. He wanted Joonjae to come soon or his mouth would start to hurt.

Luckily, Joonjae could feel a familiar warmth and tightness in his stomach as he felt the blood rush to his cock and he came down Takuya's throat with a cry, hunching forwards over Takuya, hair falling in his eyes as he panted and tried to regain his breath. He pulled his cock out of Takuya's mouth, wiping the last of his cum over his face.

"Wash your face, strip, and be in my bed in five minutes. I'll be waiting."

 

 


End file.
